Mustache Maniacs Film Co.: The Visual Dictionary - 2nd Edition
Mustache Maniacs Film Co.: The Visual Dictionary - 2nd Edition is the updated, expanded, and enhanced version of Mustache Maniacs Film Co.: The Visual Dictionary. This version adds content cut from the original book, expands it with new pages for films released since the first edition's release, and adds new behind-the-scenes material. The book covers content from 2004 through 2016. Book Details * Release Date: June 21, 2016 * Page Count: '74 * '''Book Type: '''Informative * '''Author: '''Andrew Bermudez Contents Just like the first edition, the book covers nearly every Mustache Maniacs Film Co. production from January 2004 through ''Ninjago: Visions of Memories in August 2016. Almost every page is devoted to a single film or related topic, with a introduction that briefly talks about the film or films in question. Also on each page are a collection of facts, images, and highlighted elements of each image. The book them ends with pages about Project U, behind the scenes material, never-released films, and a final statement by the author. Table of Contents Part 1: Introduction * 1 - The Films You Will Go 'Crazy' Over! * 2 - Live Action * 3 - Animation * 4 - Poster Palooza! * 5 - More Than Just Movies Part 2: The Early Years (2003 - 2004) * 7 - Everything has to Begin Somewhere... * 8 - A Trip to Legoland California * 9 - The Indy Fan Film Heyday * 10 - Com 50: Superspy * 11 - Indy and Treasure in China * 12 - Remember the Alamo Part 3: The Thespians Era (2005 - 2007) * 13 - The Cornerstone Thespian Society * 14 - Thespians Management * 15 - Getting the Act Together * 16 - "Don't Say No to the U.S.O.!" * 17 - Hunting for Treasure * 18 - News Article from The Signal * 19 - Making Movies Again * 20 - Com 50's Comeback * 21 - Making Movie Mockeries * 22 - The Necklace Theft! Part 4: Animation Beginnings (2008 - 2010) * 23 - Adventure in the Orient * 24 - The Lego Caped Crusader * 25 - 6 Weeks, 23 States, 1 Dead Gibbon * 26 - Merry Christmas, Patrick * 27 - More Vacations * 28 - Honoring the Fire Service * 29 - Johnny Heads to Egypt * 30 - Advent of Short Animation Part 5: Going into High Gear (2011 - 2012) * 31 - Through Rides, Shows, and More * 32 - You Chose the Winners! * 33 - Time to go Traditional * 34 - Attacked by Aliens and Rudeness * 35 - The Spooky Forest * 36 - Building New Stories * 37 - Vacation: Unlimited * 39 - Catching Fish and Crooks * 40 - Sport of the Contest Part 5: Ten Years Years of Going Crazy! (2013 - 2014) * 41 - Building a Portfolio * 42 - A Game Show-Contest-School * 43 - Legoman Returns! * 44 - Dodos in Deep Doo-Doo * 45 - The Online Network * 46 - Dracula's Internship * 47 - You Chose the Winners Again! * 48 - Wacky Birthday Cards * 49 - Johnny's World Tour * 50 - Delectable Edible Premiere Delights * 51 - A Celebration of Ten Years * 52 - Building Movie Moments Part 6: The World of Project U (2015 - 2020) * 53 - Establishing the World * 54 - The Canon of Fan Fiction * 55 - The Story of Martha Parker * 56 - Alpha Team Returns * 57 - Amset-Ra's Curse * 58 - Chase Through Time * 59 - The Future of Project U * 61 - Writing the Final Chapter Part 7: That Mustache is Fake (Behind the Scenes) * 63 - Generating Ideas * 64 - Storyboards * 65 - The Art of Mustache Maniacs Film Co. * 67 - Lights, Camera, Action! * 68 - Bringing It All Home * 69 - The Best Films Never Made * 71 - Making a Comic * 72 - Random Acts of Fun * 73 - Conclusion * 74 - Advertisements Tropes Mustache Maniacs Film Co.: The Visual Dictionary - 2nd Edition contains examples of the following tropes. * '''Great Big Book of Everything: Sort of, at least when it comes to Mustache Maniacs Film Co.'s library of content. It doesn't cover everything (and it has fallen out of date since schedules stated shifting in 2017), but at its time of release, it covered nearly every production past, present, and future. * Firing Day: In the behind the scenes section of the book, the company-wide firing running gag spills over into this book, with a pointer suggesting that a PA that was photographed not doing anything should be fired. * Product Placement: A very obvious example is on the last page of this book, which is simply a slew of posters for then-current Mustache Maniacs Film Co. products. Even the page itself is referred to as "Advertisements" in the table of contents. * Re-Cut: This book takes the original book and expands upon it greatly, adding material that had been released since the first book's publishing and adding back in material cut from the original. * Running Gag: Throughout the book, there are small pointers for details in the images with descriptions of what these items are. Some of these are completely obvious (like a piece of glass, for example), with the pointers themselves noting that these are being pointed out just to fill up space on the page. * School Play: Featured in the book are none other than the Cornerstone Thespian Society plays Kilroy Was Here!, Jolly Roger and the Pirate Queen, and Mystery at Shady Acres. The Nifty Fifties is also mentioned in the behind the scenes section of the book in the spread about never-released films. * Set Behind the Scenes: The last section of the book pulls back the curtain at how the films featured in the book were created, with looks at production documents, artwork, and production photos. Trivia * While this book was originally intended to be released as part of Ten Years of Going Crazy!, it was pushed off in order to finish production on both Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients and Alpha Team: Mission Deep Jungle. * While this book is modeled on the first edition, it does not recycle any digital assets from the original book, as they were at too small of a resolution to be usable. Instead, the returning pages were recreated at the higher resolution. * While existing when the first edition was published, both Remember the Alamo and Mystery LEGO Theater 3000 were not acknowledged until this edition. External Links * Official Web Page Category:Books Category:2016 Category:Non-Canon